


All Tied Up

by simplyn2deep



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: sd_ldws, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never thought he’d be able to use this many ties at one time</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for week 5 round 5 at [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=sd_ldws)[sd_ldws](http://www.livejournal.com/community/sd_ldws/)
> 
> **Genre:** PWP (porn without plot)  
>  **Prompt:** Tie  
>  **Word Count:** up to 500

“…You want to…tie me up?” Steve asked incredulously.

“Yes. Tie you up with my ties…”

Steve was a bit excited to ask what Danny had planned after he was tied up.

“…then I’ll have my way with you,” Danny added. He looked at Steve and smirked.

“Strip for me, babe.”

Steve sat on the side of the bed, untied his boots and toed them off. Danny moved to his side of the bed, opened the nightstand drawer, pulled out some other items and placed them on the bed next to his pillow.

“When you’re naked, I want you spread eagle in the middle of the bed.” Steve finished undressing and did as Danny requested.

Danny began to tie Steve up. He started with his right ankle. He kissed the skin there, wrapped the tie a few times around the limb and then tied it to the bed post. He moved on to the left ankle and did the same thing. Then he kissed his way up Steve’s body, avoiding his cock, desperate for attention.

Danny took Steve’s right arm, and kissed from pit to wrist before looping the tie around the limb and tying it to a rod in the headboard. The same was done to the left side before Danny moved to straddle Steve’s hips.

“Danny…,” Steve whimpered as he tried to thrust up.

Danny leaned down and placed soft kisses on Steve’s neck, jaw and finally his lips. “Patience, babe,” he licked at Steve’s lips.

Danny reluctantly pulled away, got off Steve’s body to remove his board shorts. He looked at Steve and licked his lips. “Babe, you look so fuckin’ hot laid out for me.”

Steve wiggled his hips causing his throbbing cock to bounce each time he moved. “God, Danny…you’re killing me here. Fuck me or suck…please,” he begged.

Danny picked up the lube, popped the top off, slicked his fingers then moved between Steve’s legs. He licked from his balls down to his tight hole before slowly pushing two fingers in. Steve moaned out as sparks of pleasure hit him. Danny added more lube and pushed a third finger in, opening Steve wider before pulling them out again.

“Please…,” Steve whimpered again. Danny poured some lube on his hard cock and stroked it a bit before lining up with Steve’s hole and slowly pushing in.

Each time Danny thrust, he got deeper until the head of Danny’s cock rubbed against Steve’s prostate and more sparks lit up his body.

“So close Danny. Fuck - so close,” Steve moaned. Danny grasped Steve’s cock, stroked it a few times and ran his thumb over the head. He felt Steve clench around his cock and seconds later, he came over Danny’s hand and his own chest. Danny could feel his own orgasm building and his thrusts became harder and buried deep inside Steve, he let go with moan and Steve’s name on his lips.


End file.
